Divatox
Divatox is the main villain in Power Rangers: Turbo. She is also known as the Intergalactic Pirate Queen of Evil and the Toxic Diva. She was portrayed by Hilary Shepard Turner in ''Turbo: a Power Rangers Movie'', and briefly replaced by Carol Hoyt in the first half of the series while Turner was on maternity leave. Turner later returned in the episode, The Darkest Day. Biography Divatox is an extremely beautiful intergalactic pirate queen who leads a large number of cutthroat aliens, monsters and mutants in her evil conquests throughout the universe. From her base, the gigantic fish-shaped submarine known as the Subcraft, Divatox and her minions travel about the universe plundering riches to satisfy Divatox's greed. Divatox was born on June 5, 1000 to Inquirians but was kidnapped by the infamous sea hag, Mama D, and was raised to be evil. She is the aunt of Elgar, and sister of General Havoc. Her (adoptive) father, a space pirate, turned good for some reason and was thrown in the Vortex of Eternal Doom and Sorrow by her mother. Her adopted brother, Havoc, was a cyborg and had another sibling who happened to be the parent of Elgar. She is also the biological twin sister of Dimitria, a good being who Zordon asks to mentor his rangers on Earth. She is an acquaintance of Rita Repulsa. She wears contact lenses, and can fire blasts of energy from her eyes, whether it is energy projection, materialization, or transformation. In the storyarc "Honey I Shrunk the Rangers", she also exhibited a lizard-like extended tongue, in her attempt to eat the shrunken rangers, thus proving Divatox is not entirely human. She recruited Piranhatrons, Rygog, and Porto in the Subcraft. Her favorite phrase is "Viva La Diva!" Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie Divatox decided to take a break from piracy and journeyed to the planet Liaria to capture the wizard Lerigot in order to journey to the ancient lost island of Muranthias. Divatox captured Jason and Kimberly to use for sacrifices for Maligore. She coerced the Rangers into surrendering Lerigot to her in order to try to save Jason and Kimberly. However, she tricked them and managed to capture Lerigot. After capturing Lerigot, Divatox used his magic to allow her submarine safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle to reach Muranthias. Along the way, she discovered the Turbo Rangers were on her trail and tried her best to destroy them. She even called Rita Repulsa to find a way to be rid of them. Once on Muranthias, Divatox attempted to awaken the ancient god of the Malachians, Maligore, in order to marry him and gain his powers. The Turbo Rangers crashed the ceremony and managed to destroy Maligore with the Turbo Megazord. Divatox was furious and swore to exact revenge on the Rangers. Power Rangers Turbo Divatox traveled to Earth in the hopes of destroying the Rangers and conquering their planet. Along the way, Divatox managed to uncover the Rangers' secret identities. She tried to sabotage the Rangers' graduation ceremony but failed. She then sent monsters on a daily basis to attack the Rangers. Some time later, the Blue Senturion had arrived from the future with a message for Dimitria of Inquiris. Divatox posed as her so she can receive the message. She did, and was mortified of the outcome of the future. It was revealed to her that she would combine forces with Rita Repulsa & Lord Zedd, and The Machine Empire and would finally defeat all of the Power Rangers and conquer the universe. However, all the Universe's riches would be divided evenly which is something Divatox is not happy with. Divatox also receives help from her mother, Mama D, and her brother, General Havoc, to try to destroy the Turbo Rangers. However each plan failed. She even manages to capture the Turbo Megazord and obtain the Phantom Ranger's ruby and combines the 2 to do battle with the Rangers' Rescue Megazord. However, the Rangers rescued their Turbo Megazord and ruined another one of Divatox's plans. Later, Divatox resorts to sending the all-powerful titan Goldgoyle to destroy the Power Rangers. Goldgoyle managed to destroy both of the Rangers' Zords. Elgar and Rygog stumble the Power Chamber while traveling through the desert and immediately report the information to their Queen. With the location of the Power Chamber, Divatox sent her entire army to destroy it. She had Elgar place bombs inside with the Rangers in it. Divatox detonated the explosives and destroyed the Power Chamber by triggering the remote with her own hands. After the Chamber blew up, Divatox had her army search the rubble to make sure the Rangers really were destroyed. Before she could complete the search, she was summoned to the Cimmerian Planet by Dark Specter, the Monarch of Evil. Divatox initially refused since she had just conquered the planet Earth, but changed her mind as soon as she heard the name Dark Specter. Power Rangers In Space She later joined the United Alliance of Evil and was part of the invasion force that conquered most of the universe. With the Red Space Ranger spying on them, Divatox was placed in charge of hiding Zordon on other planets while his powers were being drained. Divatox took him to the planet Hercuron but had to leave because she was spotted by the Phantom Ranger. When Divatox had destroyed the Power Chamber on Earth, she captured Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster managed to escape and Divatox contacts Astronema to find out if she's seen Storm Blaster. However, Divatox ends up losing both vehicles to the Space Rangers, with help from the Blue Turbo Ranger. During Dark Specter's Universal Conquest, Divatox was sent to attack Gratha, a planet that was protected by the Aquitian Rangers. She was furious after Astronema took over as Queen of all Evil after Dark Specter's demise. Later, Divatox is turned good by Zordon's energy wave and it became clear that she was the long lost twin-sister of Dimitria. Powers & Abilities Like almost every Power Ranger villain in the Zordon era, Divatox possesses the ability to teleport from place to place. Divatox is capable of firing powerful energy beams from her eyes. She can fire heat beams from her eyes as well as fire beams that can morph objects into something else. Divatox appears to be fully human but in reality, she possesses a tongue that can extend to great lengths like a lizard's. Not only is her tongue long, but it is also very fast and strong. Divatox can easily catch flies with it. When she shrunk the Power Rangers down to the size of insects, she was able to wrap her tongue around one of the Rangers and keep them constricted. Divatox's only weapon in the series is her retractable blade on the gauntlet she wears on her left arm. She is quite swift with it as seen when she cut off her nephew's hand with ease. Divatox also appears to have superhuman strength. Although she has never been seen in a fight, Divatox has shown she can easily lift up and toss Elgar or flip him over with just one hand. Personality Divatox is an extremely vain and cruel queen. She is arrogant and refuses to accept defeat. Divatox treats her minions like they're garbage, especially her nephew Elgar. The only member of her crew that she seems to have a slight soft spot towards is Rygog. Divatox can be very hysterical and is prone to overreacting. Divatox has a short temper, which means she's easily annoyed and angered. Her minions all fear her when she's angry. Jealousy also runs in her blood as she immediately becomes jealous after Dark Specter chooses Astronema to take over the Dark Fortress and hunt down the Rangers. Divatox is spoiled and pampered. Being an all-powerful Queen who is accustomed to getting what she wants, Divatox never settles for being second-best or failure. Her vengeful nature drives her to destroy those who get in her way. Appearance Divatox is a beautiful Intergalactic Pirate Queen and she dresses like one. Divatox is usually seen wearing a golden mask that covers just one of her eyes. Her hair is tied with her signature purple ponytail hanging loosely behind her. She wears armor that consists of a black, gold, and red corset that exposes her midriff and a lot of cleavage, gold shoulder plates, a red cape that is attached to a high collar that covers the back of Divatox's head, and a short tattered skirt. She is seen wearing black leather gloves that extend past her elbows and long black boots that come up to her knees. Being an Intergalactic Pirate Queen, Divatox possesses a lot of jewelry and she can be seen wearing some. She wears a necklace of what appears to be gold coins and has many rings that she wears over her gloved hands. On her left arm, she has a gold gauntlet strapped to her arm that contains a sharp knife that Divatox can shoot out to attack with whenever she pleases . Trivia *Both the actresses who played Divatox portrayed her differently. Hoyt plays her evil and calculating whilst Turner plays her as a bit of a loon. *Divatox is the only villain in the Zordon era to actually destroy the Power Chamber and the Rangers' powers. *In the film, Divatox's costume reveals a lot of cleavage and exposes her midrift. When the show begins, her costume is covered up and much more conservative. Also the collar shows a change: in the film, it's higher and completely covers the back of her head while in the show it's lower and doesn't cover her head as much. Memorable Quotes *"The idea was to woo Maligore, not make him lose his lunch!" *"I have a date with destiny. I want Lerigot's family capture and brought here." *"Yes! He must be looking for Zordon. Excellent, you may kiss my hand.... Gotcha!" *"Once we are wed, I will use his powers to raid all the riches of the Universe. Oooh, thinking about it just gives me goosebumps." *"Do I look fat? Naah" *"Ha! No Power Rangers in sight. I knew Zordon would get it through his thick skull not to mess with me!" *"If anyone sees any reason why we two should not join in holy matrimony... SHUT UP!!!" *"We're sinking... we're sinking... we're sinking. Ok ok, don't panic... don't panic. WE'RE SINKING!!!!!!" *"All my plans! The money, the jewels.. the plastic surgery. I didn't even get a honeymoon!" See also: *[[Divatox Picture Gallery|''Divatox Picture Gallery'']] *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie *Trakeena *Astronema Category: Turbo Category: in Space Category: Villains Category:Villains turns Good Category:Main Villains Category:Movie Villains